1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to receiver circuit architecture in a wireless portable communication device. More particularly, the invention relates to a quadrature subharmonic mixer.
2. Related Art
With the increasing availability of efficient, low cost electronic modules, mobile communication systems are becoming more and more widespread. For example, there are many variations of communication schemes in which various frequencies, transmission schemes, modulation techniques and communication protocols are used to provide two-way voice and data communications in a handheld, telephone-like communication handset. The different modulation and transmission schemes each have advantages and disadvantages.
As these mobile communication systems have been developed and deployed, many different standards, to which these systems must conform, have evolved. For example, in the United States, third generation portable communications systems comply with the IS-136 standard, which requires the use of a particular modulation scheme and access format. In the case of IS-136, the modulation scheme can be 8-quadrature phase shift keying (8QPSK), offset π/4 differential quadrature phase shift keying (π/4-DQPSK) or variations thereof and the access format is TDMA.
In Europe, the global system for mobile communications (GSM) standard requires the use of the gaussian minimum shift keying (GMSK) modulation scheme in a narrow band TDMA access environment, which uses a constant envelope modulation methodology.
Furthermore, in a typical GSM mobile communication system using narrow band TDMA technology, a GMSK modulation scheme supplies a very low noise phase modulated (PM) transmit signal to a non-linear power amplifier directly from an oscillator. In such an arrangement, a non-linear power amplifier, which is highly efficient, can be used thus allowing efficient modulation of the phase-modulated signal and minimizing power consumption. Because the modulated signal is supplied directly from an oscillator, the need for filtering, either before or after the power amplifier, is minimized. Further, the output in a GSM transceiver is a constant envelope (i.e., a non time-varying signal containing only a phase modulated (PM) signal) modulation signal.
One of the advances in portable communication technology is the move toward the implementation of a low intermediate frequency (IF) receiver and a direct conversion receiver (DCR). A low IF receiver converts a radio frequency (RF) signal to an intermediate frequency that is lower than the IF of a convention receiver. A direct conversion receiver downconverts a radio frequency (RF) received signal directly to baseband (DC) without first converting the RF signal to an intermediate frequency (IF). One of the benefits of a direct conversion receiver is the elimination of costly filter components used in systems that employ an intermediate frequency conversion.
When converting a received RF signal either to an intermediate frequency signal, or directly to a baseband signal, one or more mixers are used to downconvert the received RF signal. A mixer combines the received RF signal with a reference signals, referred to as a “local oscillator,” or “LO” signal. The resultant signal is the received signal at a different, and typically lower, frequency. One mixer technology used today is referred to as a “subharmonic” mixer. A subharmonic mixer uses an LO signal that is lower than, and typically on the order of one-half of the LO signal. A subharmonic mixer generally produces lower “self-mixing” components and generally reduces or eliminates feedback to the system antenna.
However, when implementing a subharmonic mixer, either the received RF signal or the LO signal must be altered to produce signals having 90° phase separation to reliably extract the in-phase (I) and the quadrature (Q) components of the received signal. Unfortunately, altering the RF signal requires the use of lossy polyphase filters and altering the LO signal requires the use of complex and inefficient phase shift circuitry to generate what is referred to as a “stair-step” function. Each of these techniques require substantial power and reduce receiver efficiency.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a simple and efficient subharmonic mixer.